Demon of Snow
by TouchofPixieDust
Summary: "Once upon a time there was a demon of snow." Shippo tells a campfire story of a terrifying demon in Kagome's time.


Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, but this story belongs to me.

Demon of Snow

"Once upon a time," Shippo said in low tones as the firelight caused dancing shadows around the campfire It was a rare moment of rest for the travelers. No one wanted to travel too far without their companion from the future. "Once upon a time there was a demon of snow."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes from his perch in the tree as the kit started telling his ghost story. It just wasn't the same without Kagome here. What was she doing in the future anyhow? The hanyou knew that he promised her three days, but the separation bothered him.

It always bothered him.

"A demon of snow?" asked Sango. "You said Kagome told you of this demon... in her time?"

"Yes! She says that children chant his name and tell stories about how he brought to life..." Shippo paused dramatically, before standing to his full height and bellowing, "HE WAS GIVEN A SOUL!"

Inuyasha dropped down beside the kit, crossing his arms as he sat on the ground. He wasn't in the mood to be teased. But he also couldn't ignore any potential danger. "Don't be stoooopid. Kagome's time doesn't have demons no more."

"Oh yeah? What about the centipede demon who got her in the first place? Huh? What about that soul piper demon, the tatarimokkie, that Kagome said played the flute to take children's souls?"

"That's not exactly what..." Sango tried to interrupt.

"Or the flesh eating Noh Mask? See? Kagome's time does too have demons!"

"Fine," Inuyasha grumbled, "Go on with your stupid story."

Shippo got back into his storytelling pose. His voice cackling just a little.

"Thumpty Thump Thump... Thumpty Thump Thump... You can hear him coming! Thumpty Thump Thump... Thumpty Thump Thump... His eyes were black as pitch… black as coal. In fact… they WERE made of coal, soulless eyes from a body with a borrowed soul. His body was nothing more than packed ice and snow. FIRE AND ICE!"

As the kit stood and raised his arms, the shadows behind him turned demonic... a touch of his illusion magic MIGHT have helped.

Inuyasha didn't like the sound of this. Why hadn't Kagome told HIM about this snow demon? Surely she didn't think she could take him all on his own with her wimpy miko powers! She knew that he would always keep her safe… didn't she? Not just in his time… but… forever.

"So..." Inuyasha asked as casual as he could, "Just how dangerous IS this stupid demon of yours?"

This light in Shippo's eyes gleamed as he cackled in glee... demonic glee.

"He can't be killed... every time he is defeated he is brought back to life."

That can't be good... how do you kill the unkillable? Did he take a new form? Or was the same body resurrected? Resurrection NEVER turned out well, that's for sure!

"From near and far you can hear his laughter... as he "played" with his victims." Shippo made the air quotes.

Inuyasha shifted in his seat. He knew what those air quotes meant.

After "playing" with his victims he would tell them to run," Shippo's voice was low. "RUN!" he shouted.

Inuyasha leapt to his feet and ran.

Kagome wasn't safe!

He KNEW it was a bad idea to let her go to the future.

No one was going to touch his Kagome! Not even a demon of snow and ice.

With a roar Inuyasha drew his sword and flew down the bone eater's well.

"Kagome will not be happy," Miroku sighed.

"Why not?" asked Sango.

Miroku smiled, "Frosty the Snowman is a children's song... not a demon."

Shippo shrugged as he turned towards the well to wait for Inuyasha and Kagome. "He sure sounds like a demon to me!"

The kit sat on the edge of the bone eater's well humming Frosty the Snowman with the tune of a dirge. He could swear he heard the word "sit" even from the other side of time.

Thumpty Thump Thump...

Author's Note:

Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays!

I'm back to ruin more Christmas songs!

Author's Note Part 2:

Frosty The Snowman is not mine. To the best of my knowledge he belongs to Rankin/Bass Productions ... at least the Frosty I know is!


End file.
